The New Girl
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: Hi guys!This is a new fic for Flash, considering Twilight is taken I made a OC for Flash.(hint, you might want to read this if you are gonna read the third My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery seires) Also, I might not be able to get a image of my OC I dont know how to do fan art :(
1. The New Girl

Canterlot High has never been the same without Twilight, even if it had been only a few months after her last visit to save them from the evil whatevers.I grumbled to my friends during all sighed and poked at their food, when they froze at the sight behind me.I turned my head to see what the commotion was all about, when the most beautifull girl passed had light blue skin and hot pink hair, along with matching hot pink had a leather jacket on, had a electric red guitar on her she was the first girl in Canterlot High (besides the principale and vice principal) to be seen with pants were ripped like she had been in a fight, but she also had a hot pink shirt with a silver star that had a rainbow after it like it was a shooting I could do was stare, even against Twilight she was the most amazing girl I had ever seen.I then noticed blue streaks in her hair as well, it was like electric blue similar to my saw me staring at her and she winked at me as she waved at everyone.I fell out of my seat at the sight of the girl might like strange girl kept on walking, i turn around to talk to m friends again only to have completly ignore were to focused on the girl, and I have to admit I was a little intreeged by her myself.I guess my friends saw me staring at her, because they scolded me."Nuh-uh said Syvil she was the only girl who was my friend besides Twilight's friends and of course Twilight."Nuh-uh what?"I asked her, of course she was the only one not awe-struck by the new girl, but she was the leader of our group so she was the one who did most of the shook her head, you have a 'relationship' with Twilight remember?She said looking at me in annoyance.I sighed, we were never really a thing, besides I have a friend from that world who told me she had a love for a unicorn named _Dipper Pines._Plus, I-I-I-I I also heard that she was dead...my friends gasped.I then looked over at the gir again, she was sitting with Twilights friends and she was pointing at me while talking.I slumped into my seat knowing a girl that cool would never go out with a guy like my hope refilled when she came walking over to put one hand on her hip and the other holding her phone while she amcked gum, whatchya want guitar boy?She asked be honest, I was not offended at all just the fact that was talking to _me _was huge.W-W-W-well I stuttered but once she heard me stutter she left.I slumped back in my seat, and heeved a sigh _why was this woman so alluring to me if she is a little rude?_I asked myself, but of course had no answer.

Later that day, I found out she was in my Band to my suprise, Vynil left our group and joined , she actually want a DJ and not a their own small battle of the bands, her band was victoris.I smirked at her and said, begginers luck and playfully punched her in the whats your name anyways?I asked her forgetting that I never even knew her name is _Star Bolt _she replied, then she punched him really hard in the arm and Flash pretended to feel like it was a little when he left, he screamed in agony that girl is tuff he mumbled to himself.

**Hello guys!I just got one question for myself, WHY THE HECK DO I KEEP POSTING NEW FANFICS!?Well, for this one I was thinking of somebody for that Twilight is taken by Dipper, AND YES THIS STORY IS STARTING THE THIRD BOOK TO MY LITTLE GRAVITY FALLS SEIRES!So, the setting is Canterlot High, and at the end of this book its the beggining of the third ya, tell me what you guys think of my OC?Oh shoot, I got off task just another annoying trait of , like I was saying since Twilight is taken by Dipper.I thought of who Flash Sentury could be with, and I came up with a amazing OC named Star I wrote som much already!Ok last thing, I Pinkie promise, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my , so I probrably spelt Vynil Scratch's name Hate For That Little Thing or for short, N.H.F.T.L.T :D**


	2. The Friend

I looked around, I was alone in the band room.I then snuck out to the court yard and no one was there I took the chance.I ran to our statue and waited for my _friend_ to come out.I sat there for what seemed like an hour, until my friend was a little darker skinned girl, with green hair and handed me a scroll and ran through the portal once more.I opened the scroll, and this is what it read:

Dear Flash Sentry,

I am informing you, that since I have been banished from Equestria to come , it should take a few months to get there, so I hope you can find me a home in the mean time.

~Queen Chryssallis

I folded the scroll back up and walked back to my I felt like I was being my prediction was correct because as I was walking down the hall when Star Bolt stopped , she said looking into my , I replied then continued pretending nothing suspicous had she stopped me again, she then sighed and pulled my shirt to make lip kissed a little, but pulled apart then she started to talk , I saw you with that one chick and I would like to know what that was all about.I couldnt say anything, all I saw were hearts fluttering around my head as Star Bolt awkwardly decided to leave me alone.I then snapped out of my trance and continued to walk, of course I knew the kiss was only to make sure I would stay I couldnt help but think if it wasnt.

During Band class, I couldnt help but notice Star Bolt in a... dress!?She was singing in the most beutifull melody my ears have ever heard, she was singing _Its not about the money_ I had no clue why but she amazing hair flowed as she sang, her dress looked like something Rarity had made, well I assumed it was was electric blue and full of her shoes had her symbol:A silver star followed by a rainbow like a shooting eyes sparkled as she sang:

_it's not about the money, money, money_

_it's not about the money, money, money_

_we just wanna make the world dance_

_forget about the price tag_

_its not about the - uh_

_cha-ching cha ching_

_its not about the - uh_

_ba-bling ba bling_

_we just wanna make the world dance_

_forget about the price tag_

She was playing her guitar while singing and Syvil was making remixes to go with the song while her uhem- new boyfriend was tuning his new boyfriend was named Josh, I honestly dont know what she sees in is only the best football player, and handsome and... I sighed. But I cheered up a little kind of when I saw Josh breaking up with her.I knew it was terrible seeing her crying her eyes out, but I knew this was my chance.

**Hi guys!Just a note, I wont post a new cjapter until I see a reveiw :)**


	3. The End

I was able to find a apartment that would allow Chryssi to stay there for free for as long as she likes. And, just on time because when I got back Chryssi came through the she said, then looked around one saw you, I reasurred sighed in releif and asked me where she would be staying.I showed her the apartment and handed her the key.I think you will like your neibor by the way I told her as a pink girl poked out the spit her tongue out at Chysallis, and somehow she understood and whent into the pink girls house.I shrugged and carried on.I was admiring a flower when I crashed into StarBolt who was riding her !She shouted, watch where your going!All I could put out of my mouth was I love... I couldnt bring myself to say the next I sighed and moved out of her carried on down the road, and I whent back on my route to Canterlot I froze when I saw who was laying on the dirt rubbing her head and was, my I still didnt move because a young man fell on top of her.I assumed this was _Dipper_.I walked forward to greet them, but Dipper didnt take my prescense very are you here?He asked me. This is my school I replied pointing at the only groaned as he helped Twilight to her feet._How is this possible!? _I asked myself.

**DUN DUN DUN!Sorry that this was short, but I like how I made a little prequel of the sequel of the sequel to My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery seires!That makes sense right.*shrugs* And, SPOILER ALERT Chryssallis will be the the pink girl was Fluffy, look up FluffyMixer on Youtube, their hilarious :D**


End file.
